Update 2.1
*May 24th, 2016: RobTop announces that hes not working on any new features and he hasnt submitted it to Apple yet because hes fixing bugs (As seen on GuitarHeroStyles newest video) Trivia * The icons that are featured in the second sneak peek picture are only 2 of the many icons that can be unlocked in Geometry Dash Meltdown. This is related to an upcoming feature in which Meltdown icons can be synced to the full version with a player's account. * Update 2.1 has more sneak peeks than any other update so far. * Update 2.1 currently has the longest amount of time between two update teasers. The time between the second 2.1 WIP image (October 29th 2015) and the 2.1 song hint (January 2nd 2016) was over two months. ** This might be due to the release of the "secret project (i.e. Geometry Dash Meltdown)", released between these two dates (December 19th, 2015).* It has been stated by RobTop in an unknown twitch stream that the song MDK - Fingerbang presents a more inappropriate and vulgar name than any other level presented in the game. The level's name will be changed in order to be suited for the appropriate young teen audience (citation needed). * Fingerbang is one of the four songs in the Geometry Dash series that cannot be found on Newgrounds. The other three are The Seven Seas, Viking Arena, and Airborne Robots, all by F-777 (Geometry Dash Meltdown) * The release date of Y0AM 2 is not true, as this date passed and 2.1 was not released. * The black bat-like enemies displayed in teaser 4 and the sneak peek closely resemble the random enemy idea shown by RobTop just hours before the release of 2.0. * RobTop stated before 2.0 that he would focus on making future updates only take 1-2 months. However, it has been over 8 months since Update 2.0 was released in late August. ** However, there have been many sneak peaks and spoilers, and RobTop stated that during January, he decided to recreate many parts of the update as they did not appeal to him. *The editor in the fifth preview image oddly has two "edit object" buttons. This is either just a mistake, or the second "edit object" button may be used for the new colour bars shown in the picture. Which was later fixed in a later preview image. *The trail caused by triangular orbs strongly resembles the fireball that the "bat" spat out on the example video. *Update 2.1 will be the first update since Update 1.8 to introduce an insane level, as Update 1.9 and Update 2.0 both introduced harder and demon levels. *The new level will be the first level to have 13 stars. *Update 2.1 will likely have the shortest amount of time between the release of a sneak peek and update, as RobTop mentioned that the update was ready for review by Apple before the release of the sneak peek. *Update 2.1 will introduce the most orbs of any update, with three shown in the sneak peek and another 'custom' orb mentioned by RobTop on TouchArcade as well as the 'kill' orb mentioned in an unknown twitch stream. *Update 2.1 will be the third consecutive update to feature a new game mode, with Update 1.9 introducing the wave and Update 2.0 introducing the robot. *There is only one known spider which is the default skin. However, Robtop mentioned in an unknown Twitch stream that there will be more spiders (about 4-5). *Along with Clutterfunk, Polargeist, xStep, Cycles, and Viking Arena (Meltdown), the new level does not start at the beginning of the song. *Update 2.1 contains the most new gameplay elements (orbs, pads and a new gamemode). *The new level will be the third main level that is not named after the song, after Clubstep, which is titled "Club Step" on Newgrounds, and Blast Processing, which is titled "BlastProcess" on Newgrounds. **Waterflame's YouTube upload of Blast Processing has that name as a title, however, so this only applies to Blast Processing on Newgrounds. **It is also likely that the level name will not be similar to the name of the song like the other two. *The black orbs have eight segments in their rings unlike the others, which have two (or four in the case of the green orb). **Their individual particles are also able to spin on themselves (like the green orb's individual particles) unlike the other orbs' (even the triangle ones) individual particles which never spin on themselves. *Red and lime triangle orbs shown in the 2.1 update sneak peek, along with blue ones shown in the secret video "Geometry Dash Spider" seem to light up the player at the start and end of the jump, unlike other orbs. but this may just be an effect as RobTop mentioned that he would add a trigger to change how the player looks. **This update also is the first update since update 2.0 to introduce a different shaped orb. In update 2.0, green rings were added and they have one ring and one dashed ring around them. Yellow, purple, and blue orbs have two full rings. ***The triangle orbs have only one complete circle around them instead of a complete one and a segmented one around that. ****The red triangle orbs may be able to change all of the colors to grayscale, as shown in the sneak peek. In ViPrinZs Stream RobTop confirmed this was just an effect he made, its not activated by the orb. So there may be a grayscale trigger. ****The red triangle orb may be a customized version of the lime triangle orb which could explain why the red orb flashes green ****The red triangle orbs flash green when the player uses them. This might be because they are a hidden green gravity orb mixed with a colored red green triangle orb. *****This could also mean the red triangle orb changes the players gravity, as the green triangle orb keeps it the same. *Update 2.1 has currently the longest sneak peek at 37 seconds. The second longest was the 1.8 sneak peek, at 33 seconds long. * As of 2.1, Fingerbang has the second latest start time, starting at 34 seconds into the song. Clutterfunk currently has the latest start, being 0:43 seconds into the song. * In the sneak peek, the level has signs with arrows, symbols, etc. RobTop confirmed that the signs will be customizable in a stream. * The test video posted on April 17, 2016 does not show up on RobTopGames' YouTube channel due to it being unlisted. *The triangle orbs are likely to have a limit as to how long they can be held, since if the player holds too long it might make it easier to cheat. *Update 2.1 and Update 2.0 are tied for the most amount of sneak peeks that aren't of levels; both have two. However, 2.1 has the highest percentage, with two thirds of the videos not being of levels and 2.0 having two fourths. *The level sneak peak contains a dragon that doesn't close it's mouth. This is not possible to do in 2.0, so this is most likely made from the new animation trigger mentioned by RobTop. *Upon using the "dash orb", a fireball surrounds the player which uses the selected primary color. **While in this state, the player icon is shrunken down to a slightly smaller size. This is best seen in the "Geometry Dash Spider ..." video if the speed is slowed down. *The ball and the spider have the same screen limitation (equivalent to 8 blocks). *The sneek peek shows a star-like object around some orbs. This could be a new auto-rotate object, or a custom object with a rotate trigger attached. *The lava blocks from the second and fourth WIP image are different than the lava blocks from the sneak peek. This could be due to the fact that RobTop re-designed some art he wasn't satisfied with, as stated by him previously. *The new monster, the Bat, appeared to have its own animation while shooting its fireball. This may be because of the new custom animations confirmed for 2.1. *In the sneak peek, some of the new lava blocks appeared to have some small, slightly moving rocks underneath it. It is unknown whether these are moving because of a move trigger or self-animated. **However, move trigger does not move the details of any object, so it is most likely that these blocks are animated. Geometry Dash Lite Introductions *New Level "XStep"! *New Achievements and rewards! *Bugfixes and tweaks. *Removed hacks and exploits. *Added secrets... *New options added. Sneak Peeks Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Sneak Peek|A video which showcases the level in 2.1 with the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuPmq7yjDnI FingerBang by MDK. Introducing new objects, decorations, orbs, a new jump pad, a new icon, and showing off the spider vehicle. Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Example 1|A video which showcases new obstacles, decorations, triggers, portals, a new ground and a new vault.] Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Example 2|A video which showcases the new orbs and the new Spider mechanics. Gallery Update2.1-1.png|The first sneak peek which shows a new four legged gamemode, which has been confirmed to be called "Spider" The portal is a dark indigo color. Update2.1-2.png|The second sneak peek which shows new icons from Meltdown, as well as new blocks. Update2.1-3.png|The song hint for the update, hinting at Fingerbang by MDK. Update2.1-4.png|The fourth sneak peek which shows what could possibly be new monsters, a new background, and new decorations. LevelEditorColourChannels.png|A picture linked by RobTop on krazyman50's stream, depicting a new system for colour editing. |A picture linked by RobTop on GuitarHeroStyles twitch steam presents a 2.1 fireball. This can also be an effect of the new "dash" orb being added. ballvsspider.png|A picture linked by Robtop on TouchArcade, depicting that the spider movement is indeed much different than the ball mode. Category:Updates